


Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

by sophiria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Morally Grey Reader, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Sweet and Dark, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere, Yandere Elements, Yandere Reader, Yandere Steve Rogers, darkish Steve and darkish Reader, devoted Steve Rogers, elements of emotional manipulation and stalking, light fluff, post-Endgame AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiria/pseuds/sophiria
Summary: You both recognize the beauty in each other.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

As he looked over your lovely, quaint-looking little house, Steve shuffled his feet, anxiously waiting to knock on your door. 

He was finally where he should have been all along, and he could feel that you were waiting for him.

Smiling to himself, he remembered the day he got your first message. 

A sweet, red heart sketched on the envelope of the letter, and inside of it, there was a beautiful, black and white photo of your record player, along with a little appreciation note for him.

After that, you sent him a different, vintage-looking photo every month. 

He kept all of them inside a diary, the same where he stored copies of the drawings he sent to you, along with your little notes. Steve loved reading them before going to bed, and he always took one with him when he went out for a mission.

While you never revealed much about yourself but your name and your quirks, he quickly found out everything there was to know about you. 

You were perfect for him, and in a matter of minutes, you were going to be part of his life forever.

-

To say that you were worried was an understatement. 

You spent the last few hours staring blankly at the computer's screen, your thesis "The Birth of Photography" long forgotten. 

Steve didn't send you any of his drawings for the past four weeks, and you were in distress. Logically, you knew that he just helped defeat the alien Thanos and bring back the dusted people, yet you couldn't help but question yourself. 

_Did he not want you anymore?_

But just as you began to wallow in self-pity once again, the doorbell rang.

-

As he observed you opening the door, Steve couldn't help the wide smile forming on his face. You were the loveliest dame he ever saw, wearing high-waisted navy blue sailor shorts, a white blouse, and a pair of comfortable but elegant slippers.

He sighed contentedly. "Hi, Sweetheart." He said, smiling sheepishly, hands in the pockets of his grey khakis.

You couldn't help but stare at him with wide, glassy eyes. "Steve?" You said, taking a tentative step towards him. "Are you really here?"

He grinned. "Yes, honey." 

Not trusting yourself to speak, you slowly put a hand on his chest. 

"I'm here." He said, as his hands engulfed yours. 

"Are you..." You paused and shook your head to yourself. "Are you here to stay?" You asked, watching him smile at your question. 

"Always." 

Taking his hands in yours, you led him through your house, showing him around. Steve could see that you were euphoric, and that delighted him. 

He knew that you didn't care that he invaded your privacy as long as it was to find you. You wanted him as much as he wanted you.

"Well, Steve, this is it." You said, giving him a bashful smile.

Oh, how he already loved the way you could turn shy. 

"You have a beautiful home, sweetheart." He said, taking your hands in his own, tenderly running his thumbs over your skin. "But I think I have to make it up to you." 

You looked at him with wide, curious eyes. "How so?" You asked, watching as he lowered on his knees.

"I've been so preoccupied with Avenging, and I have neglected you." His hands went to your shorts, unfastening the zipper. "I'm sorry I haven't sent you my drawings." He lowered your shorts, and you stepped out of them, revealing a pair of lace tap panties which he promptly removed. "But I also wanted to surprise you with my presence." His nose nuzzled your pussy, and you inhaled sharply, shivering as you felt him running it over your sensitive bundle of nerves. "Steve..." you whispered.

"Let me take care of you." He said, starting to suck on your clit while two fingers probed your entrance. "Have you ever pleasured yourself while thinking about me?" He asked, thrusting one of his fingers inside and then resuming the skillful work with his tongue.

"I..." Your mouth slowly shaped itself in the form of an o, orgasm starting to build. "Oh god..." You were breathless as he began to rub your clit with his thumb while his middle finger stroked your inner walls. "Yes!" You gasped, climax overtaking you.

Steve slowly removed his fingers, his eyes never leaving your face.

Wordlessly, he hoisted you up, and you wrapped your legs around his waist, your hands and arms going over his shoulders. "Thank you. Nobody ever did it for me." You whispered, burying your head in his neck.

His warm hands started rubbing your back. "Oh, honey." He shook his head as he began to walk you both towards the bedroom. "You will never have to worry about any of that ever again." He purred. "I'm here. I'm always going to be here." He said. "I'm never going to leave you, just as you will never going to leave me." He whispered in your ear. 

You smiled at his words. "I could never do that." You mumbled.

He grinned. "I know you couldn't." He placed you gently on your bed, then slowly kissed your forehead. "I'm going to make you something to eat." You nodded and yawned, making Steve chuckle.

As you watched him go, your eyes slowly closed on their own accord, a sense of contentment washing over you.

-

Before going to your kitchen to fetch you some food, Steve stopped in front of a beautiful and antique escritoire; he was sure that it was the writing desk you liked to use when you wrote him your sweet little notes. 

As he opened its drawers, he couldn't help but grin at the sight. Along with duplicates of the pictures you sent to him, there were about ten photos of himself scouting the surroundings of your house. 

You knew he was stalking you, and you welcomed it.

Overwhelmed by a sudden rush of warmth and the desire to hold you in his arms, Steve decided to go back to your bedroom. Stopping at the threshold to admire your sleeping form for a few moments, he then slowly went in and tucked himself in under your blankets.

You felt a pair of warm, large hands roaming over your belly as he pulled your body towards his own, your back to his chest, his head in the crook of your neck.

"What about the food?" You asked ironically, and he laughed softly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I got...distracted." He muttered.

"Oh, did you now?" You answered, amused. "By what?" You asked nonchalantly.

It was Steve's turn to be amused. "I have found the photos you took."

You smirked. "Good." You murmured. "I was so scared you didn't care beyond our small exchanges." He started kissing your neck as you felt him shake his head. "Those small exchanges were essential to me. I wouldn't have made peace with my past without them. Without you." 

You sighed, dreamily. He had no idea how much his words warmed your heart and soothed your mind. "Steve, I..." You were starting to become emotional again. "Thank you for finding me." 

His arms tightened around you. You were the only person that understood and recognized his way of expressing love and devotion. He had no doubts that you were going to love him even more once you found out how many photos of you he took and collected. 

You were as obsessed with him as he was with you, and neither of you would ever need anyone else but yourself and your future children.


End file.
